What Lies Beneath
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: When they were younger, he promised he would get stronger. When they're reunited several years later, will the feelings they shared back then still remain? Or, will they be forced to fight each other?


**What Lies Beneath**

By: A'den Neytiri Kad

**Author's Note**

This is a rp between one of my other friends and I. I've been wanting to do something similar to this for a long time, so this really made my day. I know it ain't the greatest, but I hope you like it.

*It starts out in the original series. Then, it goes into the first few episodes of Shippuden, just so you know.*

* * *

Sakura spotted Sasuke walking down the street and glomped him.

Sasuke flailed slightly as he fell over.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura.."

"Oh! Sorry!" She stood up and offerred a hand, smiling down at him.

He pulled himself up.

She smiled softly, giggling.

Sasuke smiled back slightly.

Sakura hugged him gently. "Sorry."

"It's ok.."

She smiled, earning a small smile from him.

"So what are you doing? Practicing again?"

He nodded softly. "Yeah..I was just finishing up though..."

Sakura shook her head softly. "You're always practicing... Why?"

Sasuke looked off into the distance, mumbling, "I need to become stonger..."

"You're the strongest of us all! Why would you need to be even stronger?"

"I'm the strongest of us all, yes...But, their are people who are even stronger...I need to surpass them as well..."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "I don't understand..."

Sasuke looked down at her seriously. "I need to be stronger to protect the people I love..."

She hung head sadly, looking down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He shook his head. "It's fine...It's no secret..."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly before turning away. "Just be careful... Sometimes you get what you asked for."

He smiled softly. "I'm always careful..."

She giggled softly, shaking her head. "Still."

Sasuke smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I dunno..."

"Hm... I know!" Sakura gently pulled on his hand, smiling. "Come on!"

"Ok..."

Sakura hummed softly, leading him through the village to a small tea shop. She gently tugged him inside, taking a seat at one of the booths.

Sasuke blinked and looked around, taking a seat next to her.

"I figured you'd be a little hungry after practicing..."

He smiled softly. "Yea..a bit.."

She smiled and hummed quietly, glancing down at the menu in her hands.

Sasuke looked at his own menu, tapping his finger on the table lightly.

"Can I take your guys' orders?" the waitress asked, walking over to them.

"I'd like some jasmine tea and some dumplings, please."

The waitress nodded, scribbling on her notepad.

"Um...I'll take some green tea with honey...and also some dumplings please..."

She smiled, nodding. "Coming right up."

Sakura smiled softly, looking over at Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, no comment on my drink...Shocking..."

"What? Would you rather I said something?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, Naruto always says my drinks are girly...But, It's not my fault I like them..."

She shook her head softly. "I think we've both learned to never take Naruto seriously by now..."

"True.."

She smiled softly, resting her head in her hands.

He played with a spoon, balancing it on his finger.

She watched him curiously, tilting her head.

He continued to balance it like it was nothing.

She smiled, shaking her head. "I don't understand how people can do that."

He smirked. "Talent."

She shook her head, smiling.

The waitress gently sat down the tray on their table, smiling. "Here you kids go. Have a nice day."

Sakura smiled. "You too." She pulled her tea toward her, taking a sip.

Sasuke nodded to the waitress and took his tea, smelling it before taking a small drink.

She nibbled on one of the dumplings, thinking.

Sasuke glanced over to her.

She blinked, looking over at him and flushing slightly. "Sorry..."

He chuckled softly.

She flushed some more and gestured toward the dumplings with her hand. "You should eat something."

He nodded softly and took one of the dumplings, taking a bite.

She smiled softly, finishing her own.

He soon finished his.

She pushed the rest over towards him.

He chuckled softly. "Trying to make me fat?"

She giggled, shaking her head.

He smiled and took another dumpling.

She shook her head, smiling.

He sighed softly.

Sakura glanced over at him, tilting her head.

He sipped his tea. "I should do some holiday shopping before it's too late...I've been to busy training that I forgot..."

She smiled softly. "You still have time."

He nodded. "I know, but it'll start getting crowded...There's only 4 days till Christmas..."

"That's true."

He set his tea down.

Sakura finished her tea and pulled out a small purse.

Sasuke pulled out his own money pouch thing. (I felt like leaving this in just because. XD)

She stood up, walking over to the counter.

He followed her, pulling out some money "Hey..I got this.."

"No. I brought you here."

"I don't care...I got this..."

She shok her head.

He set his money down on the counter, smirking slightly.

She looked over at him, tilting her head.

He winked at her, earning a soft smile from Sakura."So...what now?"

"That's up to you."

He shrugged. "I presonally don't care..."

She rolled her eyes and gently pulled him out of the shop, wandering the streets. "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

He glanced at her. "Huh?"

"You said you wanted to get stronger to protect the ones you love... I was just wondering who that was."

He smiled softly. "All of you guys...I may not act like it, but I would die for all of you..." he looked away down and muttered softly, "especially you..."

Sakura stopped, turning to face him completely. She took a step closer, looking up at him. "Please. Please tell me you meant that, and this isn't just an illusion."

Sasuke smiled softly. "You know my genjutsus aren't the greatest..."

She smiled softly, hugging him gently.

He hugged her back softly.

She kissed his cheek, smiling.

He smiled and pulled her into a soft kiss.

Sakura smiled, kissing him back gently before pulling away.

He smiled at her.

She lightly caressed his cheek, smiling. "Definitely not an illusion.

He chuckled. "Nope."

She hugged him again, closing her eyes. "I'm not letting go."

He smirked. "You don't have to." He picked her up and started walking.

She looked around, then up at him. "Where are we going?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

She smiled softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He smiled and walked to a lake, sitting down on the dock with her.

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "It's beautiful..."

He smiled back. "I thought you'd like it."

She lightly nuzzled his shoulder, watching the surface of the lake as he held her close. She closed her eyes, listening to the birds and his heartbeat. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I know it's a stupid question, but you won't leave, will you?"

He looked down at her. "...No..I won't.."

She smiled softly, hugging him tightly. "Good."

* * *

Sakura waited until Yamato rounded the corner before dashing back the way they had come. She ducked down another hallway, slowing to a walk. She gently pushed one of the doors in, glancing around inside.

Sasuke was walking through the halls, completely aware of who was intruding and what they wanted. He noticed an open door and walked over to it, looking inside and seeing the familiar pink hair of the one he had walked up behind her and pulling out his blade. "Looking for me..." his voice was colder than it had been back then, almost emotionless.

She clenched her jaw. "As a matter of fact yes."

He quickly brought his blade up to her neck, holding her against him and making sure that the cold blade wasn't pressed against her hard enough to cut her. "Leave...and I might let you all live.."

"What happened to you, Sasuke?"

"I became stronger..."

"Do you remember what you told me? That you'd become stronger to protect the ones you loved? Was that why you left? Or was it just because you didn't care?"

He glared at nothing in paticular. "Leaving was protecting you...Orochimaru wouldn't have stopped until he had me...which was putting all of you in danger. As long as this mark is on my neck I can't chance being near you. I'm a cursed minion of that monster now...As long as he's alive I can't leave."

She sighed softly. "But, why didn't you say that? When you left?"

He frowned. "I thought If I just left you would have just forgotten about me...If I had told you my plans You would have came after me even sooner..."

"You really think I'd forget that easily...?"

He looked at her. "I hoped you would...But I knew you wouldn't...I was hoping you would think of your safty first..It's not a safe place out here..."

"It's not safe anywhere, Sasuke., not with everyone knowing how I felt about you."

He looked away. "You need to forget about those feelings...I..don't feel that way anymore.."

She turned around to face him, pushing the sword away. "Say that again, except this time, look me in the eyes."

He looked her in the eyes for a few minutes before pulling her into a deep kiss.

She held onto his shirt, closing her eyes and pulling him closer.

He closed his eyes and let his sword drop to the ground.

Sakura slowly trailed her hand up to his neck, lightly stroking his skin with her fingers.

Sasuke groaned softly and pulled away. "This is dangerous.."

"I don't care. I don't want to lose you again..."

Sasuke glanced to the side and pulled a shruiken out of the pouch on Sakura's hip, throwing it at the wall and decapitating a snake "He's got little spies everywhere..."

She looked around, frowning slightly.

He sighed and picked up his sword "Run...I'll create a distraction so you guys can get out of here..."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Sasuke."

"I'll be out there too...We'll leave together..."

"You promise?"

He noded "I..promise.."

"You better be out there. If not, I'm coming back in here and dragging you out."

He nodded again. "Go...You'll know where to go when the time comes."

She nodded, hugging him quickly before running out.

An explosion was soon heard.

Sakura stopped and listened. She smiled softly and ran toward the site of the explosion.

Sasuke was standing at the top of the crater, staring down at the doorway

She stopped, looking up at him.

He had the emotionless look on his face again, drawing his sword and staring between each member of Team 7.

She took another step forward, glancing over at her teammates.

He glared at them suddenly and lightning shot from his blade.

Sakura clenched her fists, taking a deep breath.

"Sakura," Yamato whispered, "we're going to distract him. You're going to run."

"What? Why-"

"You know why."

She clenched her jaw, nodding slightly.

Yamato nodded, pressing his hands together.

Wood shot forward towards Sasuke as Sai quickly draws several beasts, sending them after him as well.

"Now Sakura!"

She bolted back into the hideout, trying to remember the way to the tunnel.

Sasuke just watched them, attacking Yamato and spearing him with his lightning blade as they attack. His lightning cut through the wood and took out the beasts, watching as Sakura ran away.

Naruto snarled, launching himself at Sasuke with his Rasengan.

Yamato fell back with Sai covering him. Sai quickly drew a bird and shovedYamato onto it.

Sasuke grabbed the wrist of the hand Naruto has the Rasengan in, shoving his blade through naruto's stomach as the lightning shot from it. However, he made sure that no vital organs were harmed. "Dobe..."

Naruto clenched his jaw, glaring up at him.

Sasuke pulled his sword out and dropped Naruto.

Just then, Orochimaru appeared behind Sasuke, hissing, "I'll take it from here Sssasssuke."

Sasuke nodded and dissappeared in fire.

Naruto stood up slowly, an arm wrapped around himself.

* * *

Sasuke appeared back in the hideout and began his search for Sakura.

* * *

Orochimaru summoned some of his snakes and expeirments on the others, cackling to himself.

Sai shoved Naruto onto a bird, and they rose into the sky. "What about Sakura? We have to go back!"

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to recount her steps. "Left, right, left..."

Yamato nodded slightly, gesturing at Sai. "The tunnel. She'll be there."

* * *

Sasuke looked around and eventually found Sakura, stopping in front of her path and looking at her

She opened her eyes, blinking. "When did you... Nevermind..."

He opened his shirt a bit and pulled out a snake, killing it and dropping it to the floor "Come with me..."

She nodded. "Okay."

He pulled her into a room and led her through a secret tunnel even deeper underneath the ground

"Wait..." She stopped, covering her mouth and coughing. She held up a small seed, dropping it and crushing it beneath her heel.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Yamato. He made us each take one. It's his way of tracking us."

Sasuke nodded slightly, taking a few more steps forward.

She continued to follow him, glancing back over her shoulder once last time.

Sasuke pulled her into yet another room, closing the door and locking it "Even Orochimaru doesn't know about this tunnel...We're safe here."

She nodded, hugging him gently. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too..."

She kissed his cheek softly, holding him close.

He sighed softly.

She pulled away slightly, looking up at him. "What is it?"

"What do we do now..."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, thinking. "Is there any way we could... kill Orochimaru?"

"I don't know.."

Sakura gently pulled his face toward hers, kissing him softly. "Whatever happens, I'll always be at your side."

He kissed her back lightly. "Let's run away..."

She nodded slighty, smiling softly.

He smiled back softly. "It'll be kind of dangerous..."

"I don't care."

"It also means not seeing the others..."

"I-I know."

He kisses her softly, pulling her onto the bed with him.

She smiled, kissing him back gently.

Sasuke reached up and untied her headband, holding it down to her.

She took it, gazing at it for several moments before setting it aside. "I won't be needing that anymore."

* * *

Naruto glared over at Yamato, standing up on the bird. "What? What do you mean we're leaving! We can't leave her-"

"She's not down there, Naruto. The tracking seed's been destroyed."

Naruto's eyed widened as his mouth opened and closed. "No... She can't be..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but we have to keep going."

Naruto collapsed back against the bird, hanging his head. "I broke our promise, Sakura..."


End file.
